


Replica

by BlingBlingMaknae



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Daddy Kink, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, M/M, Marathon Sex, Smut, Stepparent incest, Wolf Pack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:13:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24253405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlingBlingMaknae/pseuds/BlingBlingMaknae
Summary: Luhan swore never to be like his mother. Sehun is the best foster father he could wish for.
Relationships: Lu Han/Oh Sehun
Comments: 31
Kudos: 102





	Replica

**Author's Note:**

> Warning/genre: foster father and son, very, very fucked up plot, a fucked up ending, daddy kink, wolfau
> 
> Can't bear the plot? Nagajuseyo.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: Works of fiction written by the author do not reflect the author's personal views.

"Nghh."

The luscious mewl echoed in the room as the omega felt lips pressing on his sensitive neck, placing gentle kisses on the marked skin. Hands caressed the expanse of his lithe body, and the violator seemed filled with so much energy as if he did not batter the omega's body with his cock the night before.

"Daddy," the now wide awake omega moaned as he pressed against the other's chest. "Daddy, alpha, please."

"You want cock, baby?" The alpha whispered, nibbling the other's lobe as his hands moved down to assault the omega's burning loins. "You want Daddy to fill your fuckhole with his big cock again?"

"Yes, yes," the omega chanted like a mantra as his most beloved person's dick filled him to the hilt.

____________

According to Luhan, Sehun was the best father anyone could have.

From the day he was born, it was Sehun who raised him. He was too young to know and understand why he had no mother, but unlike the other children of single parents, he did not look for a mother.

Why would he when Sehun filled in the parenting role so well?

Except for the times Sehun left his son under the care of pack omegas during his busy days or when tiny little Luhan needed to be breastfed, he did most of the child rearing and caring.

He fed the babe from the time he could only consume breastmilk from pack omegas and goat's milk to the moment he could eat soft foods and meat.

He bathed him with warm water and the gentlest of essential oils from their land.

He dressed his precious child in garbs tailored with the softest fibers that would not bruise his delicate skin.

He taught Luhan how to talk and was there to witness his son uttering his very first word.

_"Dada."_

He taught him the basics of a wolf, with an added bonus of self-defense and hunting because, "Daddy won't be by your side all the time. You are my child; the pack members are also my children. Daddy also needs to take care of them."

Sehun juggled his time between leading the pack and taking care of his son, and young, bright Luhan understood. Luhan grumbled not when Sehun could not pick him up from school on some days. Not a snort of displeasure was heard from the boy whenever Sehun came home and was too tired to play. At an early age, it dawned upon him that his father has a big responsibility, and that Luhan should not add up to his worries.

It was the only way he could thank the greatest father and pack leader in the entire world.

That was exactly why the normally timid omega punched his classmate square on the face when the latter said that Sehun did not deserve his position.

"Our sincerest apologies, Alpha." The head teacher of the kindergarten bowed. "We know that you are busy making rounds right now, but—"

"But this impudent son of mine decided it was a good idea to hurt his classmate." Sehun cut sharply as he crossed his arms and glared at the four year old sitting beside him. The toddler bowed his head in shame and wiped the budding tears from his eyes. This was not the first time Sehun scolded him but to hear the disappointment in the elder's voice never failed to break his heart.

"Alpha," the father of the injured party who sat across the head alpha and his son also bowed in apology. "I don't know yet what happened, but I beg your pardon for the inconvenience my son caused you."

"Why me?" The pup with the black eye and a bleeding nose whined at his father. "It was Luhan who first punched me."

"B-B-But Ch-Chanyeol said—"

"Luhan." Sehun grimaced at the toddler whose tiny voice quietened down in sobs.

"Alpha, I know you are upset with Luhan but let us first hear what happened," the head teacher attempted pacifying the situation and the elder nodded.

The head teacher turned towards the crying kid. "Luhan dear, what did Chanyeol do for you to do what you did?"

"H-He s-sa-said Da-Daddy ish a me-meanie."

The room fell gravely silent.

"Da-Daddy ish too p-proud and he shou-shouldn't be the head a-alpha a-and Chanyeol's p-papa sh-should be th-the one."

It was pitiful how the injured pup's father reddened in embarrassment and bowed multiple times before the head alpha whose eyes flickered with the slightest hint of surprise.

"Alpha, my deepest apologies. I didn't educate my child enough to mention such incredulous things."

"No, it's alright." The corner of Sehun's lips raised curved a little and his arm wrapped around his own son. "We ought to hear from these young children as they are the bright tomorrow of our land." He then gave Chanyeol—who was then subtly pinched by his father on his thigh, poor child—a tender look.

"Pup, do you have any suggestions on how I can become a better leader?"

The meeting ended with Chanyeol's father apologizing further, with his insolent son bowing after his father knocked his head. Sehun smiled softly and watched as the father pinched a crying Chanyeol's ear throughout their way out of the building. He peered down at his gloomy child who stood awkwardly, transferring his weight from foot to foot and playing with his fingers while his head hung low.

To Luhan's surprise, a big, warm hand held his and he looked up to see Sehun gazing tenderly at him.

"Let's go, shall we, little one?"

  
  


They went home, walking hand in hand. Luhan wondered why his father said nothing once they stepped in their abode. The elder prepared them a simple meal, and as they sat in front of the table, Luhan could not bear asking.

"Is Daddy still mad?"

"Why don't you find out?" Sehun tapped on his lap and Luhan thought if he would get a nice spanking. He sighed in defeat and walked to his father, but before he could even bend over, he was engulfed in a warm, comforting embrace.

"D-Daddy…"

"Do you love Daddy that much?" Sehun caressed the boy's back. "For you to fight just for me is just so touching, baby."

Luhan parted from the embrace and stared at his beaming father. "I love Daddy. Daddy is the best dad and leader so Lulu got mad when Chanyeol said bad things."

"That's the reality, baby." Sehun ruffled the boy's fluffy locks and scanned his face for any bruises. "You cannot please everyone. People will always find something to say about you so just continue doing what you think is right. Stand up for what is right, just like what you did today. However, hitting people is not the right way to do so. You could talk it out or if the other person is too stubborn, just ignore them. They are not worth your time."

"Doesn't Daddy get hurt when he hears people say he is a meanie?"

"I don't," Sehun chuckled. "It is a bit true anyway, but yeah… it is not worth fussing over."

"So Lulu will just let others say bad things about Daddy?"

"Mmm. Daddy does not want his precious angel involved in fights." Sehun pecked his baby's nose, earning him a giggle. "Others may call me names and I would find them irrelevant, because all that matters is how you see me. "

"Best daddy ever." Luhan planted a big peck on Sehun's cheek that had the elder grinning.

"Want to explore the forest again?"

"With you? But isn't Daddy busy?"

"I can continue making rounds tomorrow. Now, what do you want to do?"

"Will Daddy let me catch rabbits?"

"I will think about it."

"Trek trails?"

"Depends."

"Pick wildflowers?"

"Sure."

"Play by the waterfall."

"As long as you're with me."

"Will you perch me up on your shoulders and let me reach the tree branches and get fruits?"

"Mmm."

"Let's go!" Luhan tugged Sehun's arm, only for the latter to put a spoonful of meat in the younger's mouth. "Alright. Just finish your food first."

  
  
  
  


_He's mine._

That was something Luhan felt for his father ever since he reached his preteen years.

He only had Sehun as far as he could remember. From the very brief stories of his father to the short anecdotes told by some pack omegas, Luhan learned that his mother was unfaithful to his father. The elder omega ran away and for some reason, was said to have died in the forest. Luhan often heard a remark that, even as a toddler, ticked him off.

_You look like your mother._

Luhan hated hearing that.

The elders always told him that in a fond manner but the child never liked the thought of it. An aunt even told him that he only needed to stare at his reflection for him to know how his mother looked like.

Hell, he was not a bit interested to see his mother's face.

He hated the fact that he bore the features of the unfaithful bitch who hurt and betrayed his father.

He gritted his teeth at the thought that his father had to endure the entire ten years that transpired raising his son who was an exact replica of a traitor, at least in terms of appearance.

Daddy was perfect from head to toe, from the inside to the outside. What more did his former mate thirst for?

If it was Luhan that was Sehun's mate, he would do anything to hold onto such a perfect man. He would thank the heavens each and every day for binding his soul to the best mate everyone coveted to have.

Luhan would never be like his mother.

He would never betray Sehun.

He would never attempt to forsake him.

He would always stay loyal to his father. Always.

  
  
  
  


"What's with the long face?"

It was another year since Luhan's mother passed. As tradition, they sat around the dining table eating the late omega's favorite dishes. The viands were all delish, diligently prepared by the pack's servants, but they felt bland on the lad's tongue.

Luhan looked up to see his father's youthful face morphed into ones of worry. He simply shook his head and smiled weakly at the elder and went back to eating.

Deep inside, a turmoil of emotions disturbed him.

_Why are we even commemorating this day?_

_Why bother remembering such a treacherous lover?_

The child did not know what those emotions were, but all he knew was it was difficult to fight against a ghost of the past.

"You know I don't like it when you hide things from me, Luhan."

The lad was reminded how loving yet stern his father was. He glanced at Sehun's stoic face before shifting his attention back to his food.

"Daddy, don't you regret having me?"

Clanging of cutlery echoed in the room and a startled Luhan flinched. He did not have to look to know that his father was upset with the question he held in for so many years.

"Why the fuck are you asking that?"

"I'm sorry, Dad."

"That's not a valid answer."

"I…" The timid boy recoiled in his spot, not used to being the subject of his father's temper. He was no stranger to an enraged Sehun whenever the latter lashed out on incompetent subordinates, but the elder rarely got mad at his son. Sehun showered the boy with so much love, surpassing even the love two parents could give.

So to hear Luhan asking such demeaning question definitely broke Sehun's heart.

The sound of a chair pushed back ratted Luhan's ears and oh how he regretted uttering the mindless question. He lowered his head in submission once the adult stood before him. "I-I-I a-am so-sorr—"

To Luhan's surprise, his father kneeled down and cupped his face to wipe the tears the child did not know he shed. The boy's doe-like eyes stared at the elder who tenderly thumbed each and every tear.

"Baby." Oh, how the name sounded so comforting to the frightened boy.

"Why will I ever regret having you?" Sehun morosely sighed. "Things between your mother and I may have not ended with a good note but you… you are you. You are our precious son and nothing would ever change that. You are the reason I am surviving, baby, and if not because of you, I don't know what would be of me today."

"Really?"

"When did I ever lie to you?"

"Do you still love her?"

Sehun did not answer.

The child frowned. "Why? She cheated on you."

Sehun stared at him for seconds but it seemed like eons to the boy waiting for the answer.

"She bore you to this world. Had she not existed, my most precious son would not be here by my side giving joy to my somber life."

The words sounded bittersweet to the boy. To think that he ought to owe his existence to such a despicable person hurt his ego, for the said person did not have any contribution to whatever growth and development he had through the years.

To think that the memories of his mother with his father would never be erased vexed the young blood. How could he ever surpass the presence of someone who was years ahead being with Sehun?

"Sweetheart." Tender hands landed on his tense shoulders and he woke from his stupor to see Sehun fondly looking at him.

"I may have loved your mother first, but you are my greatest love now. You are my son, Luhan. I dedicate my entire life in taking care of my bundle of pride and joy. You are my flesh and blood. You are mine. There is an invisible cord binding us. We both cannot see it, but you feel it, don't you?"

"I do."

"Nothing can ever sever that cord. Even if you grow up, you will always be Daddy's little boy, so fret not."

Instead of answering, Luhan opted to throw his wiry arms around Sehun's waist and bury his face on the latter's chest. The warm hands that he loved so much caressed his back and cradled his head.

"Tell me. Does the memory of your mother distress you?"

"Mmm."

"Do you want to stop celebrating this day?"

"That's not what I meant."

"Then what can I do to make you feel better?"

For the first time in years, Luhan asked for a selfish request. "Just love me more than you love anyone, Daddy."

Sehun was a little taken aback, but then nodded in assurance. "That's already a given, baby."

As vile as it sounded, Luhan was happy he grew up without a mother and siblings.

No need to vie for love.

No need to surpass and compete with anyone.

No need to be understanding and passive to others.

Only he could bask in the warmth of Sehun's arms.

Only he could feel the loving pecks and hugs that his father showered him with.

Only he could enjoy the full attention the elder gave him.

_Daddy's mine. Only mine._

  
  
  
  


Luhan admired his father.

As he grew up, he understood more of his father's responsibilities to the pack. Sehun was indeed the head, for he was the brain behind the success of the pack.

Through Sehun's inborn intellect, the pack took down neighboring rival packs that attempted to attack them. Assigned leaders and teachers and at times, Sehun himself, taught the pups how to hunt, fight and defend themselves, and numerous among them joined the special forces that watched and protected their territory. In no time, they were the most feared in the whole land and a few to none threatened them.

The plunder they gathered from wars were utilized well thanks to Sehun's efforts. Precious stones and costly metals were accumulated, distributed, sold or traded to the humans' realm. Flora were planted and provided a diverse array of food, medicine and others to the wolves. He addressed each and every concern of his pack and soon, there was not a single wolf that went hungry in their vicinity. 

Sehun was undeniably the backbone of the pack.

He was the force that bound everyone together towards the betterment of their future.

His word was to be followed, for in doing so, victory and a bright tomorrow was promised.

Sehun aged gracefully. Luhan grew up to be the full bloomed flower that he was yet not a single wrinkle indicated that Sehun aged. It maybe due to the fact that wolves like them age slowly or that he was merely blessed in every aspect.

His strength from then did not change, bearing the same rigor and vigor in performing tasks. His chiseled body was a living proof of his activities, and how hard it was for Luhan to avoid thinking impure thoughts whenever Sehun paraded his God-sculpted body…

Or when he saw Sehun bathing by the river stream near their home, back facing him. Luhan almost dropped the pile of dry clothes he was carrying upon seeing the wide shoulders narrowing to the man's lean waist. Muscled back, arms, thighs and legs and a round, seemingly firm ass had the young male licking his suddenly dry lips. He did not have a clue that he was ogling the man, too mesmerized for him to even notice the tingling between his legs.

He could still recall how Sehun turned his head and half of his body and saw Luhan watching him. The startled boy snapped out from his trance and almost marched in their home had not Sehun beckoned him to come closer and help scrub the elder's back.

Luhan remembered how much his hand shook as he glid the washcloth down Sehun's back. He had no clue why he was nervous or why he wondered what Sehun's front looked like. He knew he was fucked when he adjusted the washcloth on his hand in a way that he could directly feel even just a fraction of Sehun's smooth skin and the dents of his back muscles.

"Are you tired?" He nearly jumped when Sehun faced him and reached for his trembling hand. "Too much chores. Have a break, baby. Don't want you to be sick."

"I-I'm fine, Dad. I think I'm just hungry." Luhan replied as he handed back the washcloth, chin up so that he would not see a glimpse of anything below Sehun's torso and walked away with hurried steps.

He was too young to understand why his heart thumped uncontrollably, why his hands sweated so much, why his groin stirred and why guilt settled in his chest.

As he grew older, he gradually realized the queer yet powerful feeling he felt:

Sexual tension.

Living with such a perfect being was a struggle for poor little Luhan. It was difficult not to view such attractive man in a sexual light because everything about Sehun screamed sex. It was especially grueling not to stare at the prominent bulge poking on Sehun's sweatpants when all Luhan wanted was to pull the offending garment down and have a taste of the life-giving elixir that was Sehun's cum.

Many times, Luhan had to press his thighs together whenever his stare lingered on Sehun's half-naked body. He often daydreamed drinking in the sight and brushing his fingertips on the man's toned arms and torso. He wished to brush his lips on the several battle scars painted along the expanse of skin.

Those were bound to be merely dreams for society, the rules of nature and morals forbid the fervent desire he felt for his own father.

He could only resort to wishful thinking and the aid of his own hands. Whenever his father was away and his hormones clouded his judgment, he would lay on their shared bed, mapping his own body with his delicate hands.

As his fingers toy his nipples, he would think that it was Sehun flicking, sucking and biting his pink buds. His hand would grasp his puny size and he would imagine it was Sehun's big hand wrapped around him. His fingers would slide in his virgin hole and finger himself to toe-curling pleasure that he felt as if Sehun was the one fucking him to oblivion. He usually buried his face on Sehun's pillow to take in the elder's luscious scent but at times, he inhaled Sehun's used clothes.

Feelings of self-disgust always followed after he masturbated to the thought of the one who singlehandedly raised him because of course, the idea was sick as fuck.

Who the fuck in his right mind gets off at the thought of his own father defiling him?

Who, with the gears in his mind intact, gets wet after being too close to his Daddy?

No one, except Luhan.

He was sick in the head, he knew.

But it was difficult to stop.

He couldn't, not when Sehun was his everything.

The boy barely made friends for various reasons. He was too timid and barely cracked out a single syllable except to his omega friends and some pups. He was Sehun's son before he was Luhan, at least in the pack's perspective, thus most of them who were afraid of Sehun were too stiff even around Luhan. Sehun was overprotective and sheltered Luhan to the point that the omega was heavily dependent to the other. He also laid most of his focus to pleasing Sehun and being a good, grateful child, thus the inevitable loneliness he felt whenever Sehun was not around.

Sehun was all he had. His world revolved entirely around Sehun, which may be the reason behind his abominable obsession with his father. He was his father's lap dog, saying 'yes' to any command, nodding his head to every word, and ready to do anything that would please Sehun.

Not that Luhan complained, because Sehun was like a God to him.

  
  
  
  


He was around sixteen when he first heard the rumors.

Rumors regarding his birth.

His lineage.

He did not know whether to be happy or not with the rumors.

Love and blood were what tied him to Sehun. Those were the invisible cords that connect their souls, their hearts. Those were the very cords he took pride in, for in the entire pack, he was the only one who bore those two. For one to be severed by the truth that had been unfairly concealed from him for years was just heartbreaking.

Thankfully, Sehun was busy these past days, that he did not have the time to watch over Luhan during daylight hours where Luhan sometimes cried silently.

"Dad?" He called for the said man one time when they were gathering firewood. Winter was fast approaching and they needed to gather firewood, make hides and preserve carcasses to survive through the season.

The word tasted so familiar yet foreign on his tongue, with the glaring possibility that Luhan was indeed a bastard, a child of somebody else.

"Mmm?" Sehun looked at him tenderly. Luhan scanned the chiseled face, the handsome chiseled face where not a single hint of parenthood to Luhan existed. Luhan was aware that he looked like his mother, but it never occurred to him why he bore not even one feature from Sehun.

How can Sehun look at him with so much love and affection if the omega in front of him was the son of his unfaithful mate and her lover?

How can Sehun just take him in, feed, bathe, provide for, care and love him?

"...I love you." Luhan said instead, just when the question he wanted to ask almost fell from his lips.

He couldn't ask, never ask. Not with Sehun gazing at him with such kind orbs. Not with Luhan's fear of the impending answer. Not with the possibility of him being thrown away once the truth was revealed.

Sehun broke into chuckles at the unexpected answer. "I love you too, but Lu, we have no time to spare. Take these hides to the omegas. They must be feeling cold."

"Yes, Dad." Luhan smiled weakly as he hauled up the hides.

  
  
  


"The West pack should not be our main focus."

It was the pack meeting held full moon by full moon. Every time such phenomena transpired, the designated elders who serve as pack counselors gather with the head alpha to talk about prevailing issues. In it, they address the needs of the pack, upcoming ceremonies, possible improvements, and conceivable scenarios that may harm the pack.

That particular moon, the meeting was pretty tense, with the elders throwing in remarks that were downright rubbish in Sehun's perception. Luhan cursed his luck for choosing to accompany Sehun on such a meeting instead of the past ones. He could see how irate the elder was even in his seemingly calm and unbothered state.

To such a stupid statement, Sehun blankly answered. "My father did not designate you in that position for you to utter such a moronic idea, you dunce."

The heavy silence that followed suffocated Luhan. He could tell that Sehun's jab was taken by the manner that particular counselor gritted his teeth yet said nothing.

The head alpha rested his elbows on the table and leaned closer to make a point. "The West may be composed of pathetic rogues, but those same rogues were mostly exiles. They were branded traitors by their own pack, banished and left to die, thus they wandered the entire land and knew each and every corner of it."

Another elder reasoned. "Still, they lack unity. They are rogues. They were banished for a reason. They will end up betraying each other. They may have a master now, but that will not last with their hunger for power. They will eventually collapse."

"That may be the case, but something binds them: wrath. It burns within them and no matter who their leader would be, it would keep them going. They live to kill. They live to claim. They live to conquer and prove the packs that turned their backs on them that they are powerful. They may perish, but surviving rogues would keep the spirit of rage living."

"That may happen, but it may also not."

"So you elders gathered here to convince me that it is right to subject the safety and stability of our people to uncertainty."

"No, Alpha. The point is, the West is not worth such effort. Again, we should focus on planning how to attack or protect our people from other packs."

Luhan could see how Sehun was gradually losing patience by the manner the elder gripped the now dented table. "Listen, dumbfucks. The West may connive with the North and South anytime they wish. In case your birdbrained heads forgot, long ago, you seniles crushed those two packs' main forces, but the pups you merciful fucks left to survive are now grown and ready to avenge the deaths of their ancestors. Their wrath plus the West's rage would equal to our demise if we do not start recruiting and strategizing right now."

Luhan usually loved the peace silence could give, but the instances that silence befell in the area felt too burdensome. Some elders were frowning in distaste, some visibly pondering, some nodding their heads in agreement. He regretted roaming his eyes around once he saw a mocking smirk on the face of a certain elder.

"Luhan, do you have any ideas on how we should reinforce our troops?" Said elder simpered in mischief as he stared at the reticent boy. All eyes turned to the spooked teenager who they almost did not notice.

"It would be nice to hear some refreshing ideas from the youth," added a pleasant looking elder who was really a wolf in sheep's clothing.

"You did not occupy additional space to say nothing, did you?" A taciturn counselor shot towards the youngster.

Luhan lowered his head, distressed at the void of pleasant emotions present on each and every face. Clearly, they judged Luhan. Some showed disappointment towards the brilliant alpha. Some wore victorious smirks upon seeing the son of their head alpha being grilled. Some faces reflected the anger they felt deep within for Sehun, and Luhan was unlucky to be the recipient of such resentment. Overall, they looked down on him…

A failure of a son.

The tongue-tied teen finally spoke. "Uhhh, ummm… I t-think..."

A taunting laugh. "'I think?' Say something with more determination."

Luhan gulped hard and fiddled with his sweaty fingers. "I… I…"

"Say something sensible and show us the wits you got from your father."

"M-More drills a-and ph-physic-c-cal t-trainings and—"

"Something more detailed and strategic for fuck's sake, Sehun's son!" The smirking elder retorted and slammed the table as he turned to Sehun. "Is this _really_ your son, Sehun? Will this be the future alpha's mate? You could not keep your mate around to fuck and have an alpha, and you cannot even pass down your brains to this useless omega? Oh wait, don't tell me that the rumors are true."

The elder was right afterall. Luhan was useless. Luhan did not have the capabilities of a head alpha's son. That he always knew, yet he could not bear to look at his father and confirm the latter's disappointment.

The elder continued spewing hurtful words. "This is exactly why we told you to find another mate and have an alpha offspring, because omegas like your son are bound to be mere empty vessels to be mounted and filled with cum—"

The presence beside the teen disappeared and sounds of bones breaking resounded. His eyes turned to the source of sound and saw his father gripping the now deceased body of the offender by the neck. Sehun, eyes in a dangerous shade of gold, threw the corpse down the chair, the body sliding down and dropping on the floor in a pathetic mesh of limbs. The dead's eyes remained shot open and his tongue hung out his mouth as blood oozed out the nose, ears and mouth.

"Any other concerns?" Sehun inquired as if telling the mortified souls in the room what he could do if one more word against his son was uttered. It would be a death wish to do so, especially with the head alpha's frenzied, berserk state.

"I move to postpone the motion to the next meeting, which should be by tomorrow at the same hour. Meeting adjourned." He curtly said, not even waiting for any secondary motion. He shot the elders one last glare and dragged his terrified son out of the damn room.

  
  
  


Sehun blabbered along the way as they marched towards home. "Fuckers. Disrespectful fucks don't know where to draw the line. I'll fucking kill them."

His steps were heavy yet swift, wanting to stay away as far as possible from those egoistic, mentally challenged hags. Rage burned within him and all he thought of was to get rid of those counselors who cared not for the pack and insulted his precious son—

His son.

His sheltered, feeble son who was not used walking in such fast pace.

The enraged alpha stopped in his tracks when he heard sniffling behind him. He turned to see Luhan falling on the ground on his wobbling knees, wrist still connected with the frozen man's bruising grip. The omega panted harshly, clearly exhausted in efforts of catching up with his father. His narrow shoulders shook as hushed sobs came out from his pretty mouth and his delicate hands tried their best to dry his tears.

"Little one." The endearment stuck despite Luhan's age, and maybe that was one of the many reasons he was still a big baby.

"Lu." Sehun crouched down to meet his son's level—like always as Luhan never managed to reach Sehun in all aspects—and cupped his face.

"S-Sorry fo-for b-b-being s-so u-u-useless, D-Daddy." Luhan cried between his choked sobs. "I a-am no-not an al-alpha. I am n-not s-t-strong a-and s-smart. I c-can o-only do ch-chores and—"

"No, darling." Sehun shushed and held Luhan's breakable hands to kiss every knuckle. He looked at Luhan with so much intensity that the younger's face burned amidst his tears. "Silly boy. Listen. You are brilliant. You always come up with new recipes to serve me. You know each and every name of the flora and fauna in our territory. You have a sharp memory and always remind me of my things to-do. You are also strong, baby. Did you forget how much laundry you carry from our home to the river stream? Your arms may be thin but you always helped around the pack especially the omegas. Most of all, you are strong on the inside."

The teen blinked cluelessly at the elder. "Inside?"

"Yes. Your will to do something is strong. Your heart is also strong, always caring about others, forgiving those who have wronged you, and always choosing the right thing. You are amazing, darling, just not in the manner those old fucks want."

"Then of what use am I?"

"My sunshine." Sehun smiled warmly at his child, not anticipating the words that soon left his son's lips.

"Why?"

"Huh? What do you mean by 'why?'"

"...I-I am n-not even your son."

Sehun stiffened at the question. His gaze turned hard, his veins protruded on his forehead and his teeth dug on his lips.

"Where the fuck did you hear that?"

Luhan gulped at the venom underlying his father's—foster father, benefactor, savior—tone. Sehun's orbs bored through his, bearing the suppressed turmoil of emotions that surfaced from the question alone.

"Luhan."

"I…"

"Where did you—"

"So it's true, isn't it? That I am my mother and her lover's love child?" More tears gushed down Luhan's cheeks. His head hung low and he brought his curled fists to his eyes.

How could Sehun be so nice?

How could he raise and care for a bastard child of his unfaithful lover?

How could he bear to look at Luhan, the living epitome of his dead lover, and not be reminded of the pain inflicted on him?

Luhan did not deserve Sehun.

He did not deserve his kindness.

He did not deserve his love.

Just like any other day, just like any precious moment in his life, Sehun held him, arms wrapping around his frame and pulling him close.

"Never say that again."

"W-What?"

"That you are not my son."

"But—"

"You are my son. My only son." Sehun's arms tightened around him and his breath blew warm puffs on Luhan's neck. "You are the sole reason why I live. I don't care if you are not my flesh and blood; you are my son. Nothing would ever change that."

"Daddy…" Luhan's own arms weaved around Sehun, allowing himself to drown to the warmth only Sehun could give.

"Listen. I am telling you, you do not need to be anything and anybody else, baby. You just need to be good to Daddy and yourself."

_I just need to be good to Daddy._ Luhan nodded sheepishly as he realized what a fool he had become.

He did not need to satisfy anybody.

He only lives for his Daddy, so why should he care about what others would demand from him?

Hell, his foster father even considered him as his own son, as if their flesh and blood were one. What should he worry about?

_Daddy never lied to me. Daddy did not say those just to comfort the wuss in me. He really meant it._

As long as Daddy told him that he was alright the way he was, Luhan should believe. Luhan should obey.

Just like the usual practice between them, whenever Luhan felt sad, Sehun would cure him with the world's number one antidote.

Sehun's kiss.

A simple peck, yet it always, _always,_ managed to chase Luhan's worries away.

  
  
  
  


Less than twelve moons and Luhan would say goodbye to his teenage years.

His hormones were calmer now compared to his early teenage years, thus the less time he had thinking dirty thoughts about the man who fed, bathed, clothed, and raised him.

His concerns mostly lie on his very late onset of heat. He was nearly twenty yet he had not experienced any heat wave unlike his peers. Most of his peers either experienced heat or have mates. No matter how painful it seemed (at least, according to the stories of the pack omegas who washed clothes with him by the stream), Luhan could not deny how envious he was.

How does it feel to want something, someone so much that it aches?

How does it feel to be taken care of by a mate?

How does it feel to be connected to someone forever?

He longed for that feeling.

"Maybe because you are not exposed to alphas. An omega's heat may sometimes be triggered by intense pheromones," a midwife once told him after they helped someone give birth.

If that was the case, it may be true, because Luhan was never exposed to an area with many alphas and betas unless under supervision. It did not help that he barely had friends except those omegas he spent time with at the midwifery and the river stream because his foster father was quite overprotective. Also, the papa's boy Luhan was, he always stuck with Sehun when the other was not busy with pack duties. He clung to Sehun and depended on him most of the time, never making crucial choices unless guided by the other.

 _But I always stuck with Daddy, and he has strong alpha pheromones,_ Luhan often wondered but maybe it was because he spent nineteen revolutions with Sehun, thus his body being used to the other's presence.

He was already grown up, with suitors lining up for the beauty yet he was still stuck in his sick obsession with his foster father.

Fucking disgusting.

Not that he could help his growing feelings for Sehun. He had always been by Luhan's side, showing the real him; the tender loving man that cared and loved his foster son so much.

His foster son. His fucking foster son, not a fucking lover.

Whether they were related by blood or not, nothing made a difference.

Sehun was still the man who raised him. His fucking father.

Luhan rejected his suitors in the kindest manner he could. He felt guilty every time he did so especially with the sincere ones, but he could not bring himself to lie and use someone just to get over his fucked up feelings. His friends pressured him to mate yet he often politely shook his head as an answer. Even the village elders and counselors could not sway his resolve. He had no plans accepting anyone at the moment…

Unless, his father persuaded him.

But, no.

Sehun never said a word about it. Sehun never agreed nor disagreed with propositions about his son mating. He never mentioned even a subtle remark hinting whether his son could take a mate. No way Luhan would ask about it either; he was too scared of the response.

To think of Sehun encouraging him to find a mate hurt him.

To think of Sehun telling him not to do would raise his expectations of staying with his father forever.

That was why he chose to create a gap between them.

It happened naturally. He mostly ignored Sehun at home and only talked with him to a certain extent, unlike before when they conversed nonstop. He turned his head whenever the elder attempted to kiss him. He retired to bed earlier than Sehun so there would be no chance to cuddle with the latter. Sehun might have noticed it that he thwarted his attempts later on. Luhan convinced himself that Sehun understood it as a way to tell that he was already a big boy and that he did not need Daddy that much.

It hurt, but it was for the best.

  
  
  
  


It was an ordinary day.

Sehun patrolled around the area and visited some families to check on their needs or converse with them for rapport. Luhan would accomplish household chores and read some books from the humans' realm. He would cook supper and wait for Sehun to come home so they could eat together.

That day, something felt weird.

Luhan had been sick a few times but this was the first time he felt unusually ill. He did not lack strength yet he felt warm and heady. His body felt hypersensitive to simple touch, such as how he felt delicious friction when his clothes rubbed against his chest. He attempted ignoring it but it felt too good that he had to drop everything and touch himself.

He laid on their bed, fondling his chest as he fingered himself to completion. He achieved climax faster than usual which might be due to the fact that his body was more responsive than usual and that remnants of Sehun's scent from the pillow flooded Luhan's senses. Even after two orgasms, his body craved for more. The stick hanging between his legs was still half erect and he just went to a long nap in attempt of ignoring it.

  
  
  


"I'm home." Sehun called as he shut the front door of their abode. It was a tiring day and he wanted nothing but to gobble up a hearty meal cooked by his one and only Luhan. As he busied himself on taking off his dusty sandals, a set of lightweight limbs collided on his back.

"Baby," he chuckled as Luhan smothered on his sweaty neck, not used anymore to the display of affection. "I'm dirty. Get off."

"Welcome home." The other muttered. His arms wrapped around Sehun's frame as he rubbed his cheek on the elder's neck, clearly not bothered by the sweat on his skin. In reality, he even liked it; his Daddy's musky scent somehow pleased and brought comfort to him.

"Just when I thought you forgot about me." Sehun jokingly remarked as he ruffled Luhan's locks. His hand brushed against Luhan's forehead, and that was when he realized, "sweetie, you are burning."

"I think I'm sick, Daddy." The boy complained as he basked in the warmth only Sehun could give.

"You really are." Sehun detached the arms around him and went on to check Luhan more. "Geez, you are warm all over. Have you eaten?"

"I waited for you." Luhan whiningly answered and clutched on the other's arm, not noticing how Sehun froze for a moment upon smelling Luhan. Suddenly, Sehun carried him to the dining room and fed him throughout. Luhan could not even bring himself to be embarrassed, especially with Sehun being so close to him and lovingly doting on him.

Sehun told Luhan to bathe first as he took the job to wash the dishes that night. Sehun even boiled him water for bathing, and Luhan found it hard not to fall deeper for the man.

It felt like a chore to take a bath with the water feeling so good against his burning prick, and he ended up spending half an hour there doing nothing but masturbating at the thought of his attractive, seasoned foster father.

He did not know how it happened but Luhan ended up sitting on Sehun's lap, snuggling to the elder as they talked about the day's happenings. Of course, Luhan did not tell about the peculiar sensations and urges he felt that day.

For some reason, Sehun felt extra cozy more than ever. Maybe it was because Luhan missed the feeling of being pressed against the elder, but he thought Sehun smelled more _delicious._ The scent underlying the essential oils tickled his nostrils, and he could not help but take in the scent of the elder.

Besides his sense of smell, his skin also felt hypersensitive. Something inside him tingled at the slightest touch, goosebumps forming on his skin. He had difficulty biting his lip to suppress whatever wanted to come out, that was, before Sehun's palms rested flat on his chest.

"Ungggh." A moan slipped out of his mouth by accident, and his eyes doubled their size upon realizing this.

"Dad—"

"You smell so good, baby." Sehun whispered against the shell of his ear, inducing a mewl from the younger. "If I can, I would want to eat you."

Luhan chuckled awkwardly as he tried shifting his position. His chuckles died down when he felt a half hard erection against his ass, and to make things worse, something warm and sticky oozed out from his hole.

"I can smell your heat coming." Luhan barely registered what Sehun's sultry voice said when an excruciating sensation of dozens of knives ripping through his skin suddenly hit him.

"Ahhhh," he cried, curling in pain as his heat wave struck without warning. His friends were right saying how painful heats could be. He burned everywhere and he did not know whether he should trash around to relieve the pain or just let it past.

"I am here. Daddy's going to help his precious Luhannie." He heard the elder speaking, and soon a hand crept towards his shorts, lowering the garment and exposing his very erect yet tiny prick for the world to see. It blushed in a deep shade of pink and leaked streams and streams of precum. It may have felt Sehun staring straight at it that it quivered and spewed more clear liquid.

"D-Daddy, p-please," the omega begged as he alternated between thrusting in the air and humping on Sehun's growing erection, "help."

"Anything for my Lulu." Sehun reassured.

  
  


They ended up naked on the sheets, with Luhan's clothes torn from his body. He sat on his adoptive father's lap, not as a child cuddling with his father but as a lover needing his mate's touches. Sehun's hands roamed on his body, not intending to tickle him like a father would do, but to please a keening mate.

The alpha's fingers played with the small buttons on the omega's chest, tweaking them as if milk would flow down. Luhan moaned as Sehun fondled his nipples, toying with them while planting wet kisses on his neck.

"Daddy." The omega had his head thrown back, letting Sehun mark his swan-like neck up with zero encouragement.

"Yes, baby?" The alpha bit lightly, enough to leave marks but not to wound it. His lips would suck on the pristine skin with his soothing tongue licking it right after.

"Ohhh." The younger moaned at the teasing ministrations on his sore nipples. He trembled at the jolting pleasure the act sent to his pathetically drooling erection and thrusted in the air.

Sehun, sensing that Luhan was close, pulled and pinched the buds that had the latter yelping deliciously. The omega rubbed his ass against the monstrous beast resting right under his ass, desperate. The barbaric, ungraceful 'fuck' that was whispered to his ear sent shivers to his body. The sensations, the sound and the fact that his fragile body was pressed against Sehun's toned one had the young omega reaching orgasm in no time.

The tremors soon died down and Sehun soon laid Luhan to the sheets. Luhan's unsated member got filled up at once upon seeing the elder openly checking him out. He saw how his foster father's lust-glazed orbs mapped his entire body out, with the sinful tongue peeking out of its owner's supple lips. He took it as an opportunity to rave on Sehun's body that was nothing short of godly. Sehun may be lean on the waist and legs, but muscles and crevices proved how strong those parts were. His broad shoulders connected with his arms that became toned with all his alpha duties. His entire chest and torso was entirely sculpted with hard work with a few battle scars here and there, and how Luhan wanted to run his hand and tongue on the nipples, crevices and scars.

Lastly, Sehun's dick, something that Luhan always wanted to glimpse at, made the teen hungrier and hornier. It was so long, promising to reach deep within the omega's hole. It was unbelievably thick and veiny, making sure to fill him up so good he would forget everything else. Its angry red head slicked up with precum was bound to pound his sweet spot over and over again until he cried. The balls looked heavy with semen that would soon shoot inside Luhan and fill him up with pups.

_Their pups._

To see God's gift standing in its full glory because of a mere omega like Luhan had the said teen parting his legs. Sehun groaned at the sight of the virgin sanctuary flashing before him, that had him leaning and taking Luhan's lips for a kiss.

Luhan's real first kiss.

Their first real kiss.

It was sloppy. It was far from what they both expected; they were too passionate. All the pent up frustrations of keeping their feelings at bay for a long, long time just crashed on them. Teeth clacked, tongues tangled and lips sucked on each other. It amazed Luhan how Sehun managed to guide and dominate the kiss with how he tenderly held the younger's face in contrast with the assault his mouth did.

As Sehun's tongue probed Luhan's mouth, feathery touches mapped out his skin that had him mewling in the former's mouth. The virgin felt overwhelming passion from the ministrations alone, something he never experienced when he pleasured himself. Sehun simply glid his palms up and down the teen's waist and thighs yet it elicited the most delectable of noises in the room. The painful, seething sensation due to the omega's heat was gradually replaced by a burning, feverish one given by the man's touches, and soon did he hump against the other's erection in despair.

Luhan felt a long, naughty finger caressing his entrance. It soon breached in, startling Luhan who broke away from the passionate liplocking.

"Daddy, please," he mewled as he chased Sehun's lips with his own. "Fuck me already."

To say that the vulgar request falling from the other's lips did nothing to Sehun's cock would be a lie. "Patience, angel. I don't want to hurt you."

"You never hurt me, Dad," the younger softly replied. "You always gave me the best of things."

The honest remark had Sehun chuckling and pinching Luhan's cheek. "This is different. This would be a bit painful but I'll do what I can."

What Luhan's two fingers could give was given by Sehun's one digit. Despite pleasuring himself earlier that day, Luhan found it overwhelming to feel the elder's middle finger moving in and out of his hole.

"So tight. So wet." Sehun casually commented as he outlined the slick walls with his wriggling finger. He littered love bites across the younger's clavicle down to his chest. He caught a sensitive bud in his lips once he slid in the second digit, eliciting a sound of mixed pleasure and pain from the youth. His tongue traced the area around it and twirled it in his mouth, causing Luhan to pull on his hair.

"Daddy," Luhan whined when Sehun took his time stretching him with three fingers, "I'm ready. Please, I badly need you inside me."

"You want to have my cock when you can't even take my fingers." A light slap on Sehun's shoulder together with a whine was what he got as an answer.

"You still have the audacity to be embarrassed, I see."

"Just give it to me, Daddy. I need your cock. I need your knot." The younger begged, only to end up mewling loudly once fingers curled on his prostate.

"You are that desperate for cock, baby?" Sehun rasped sexily to his ear. "You really wish for me to mount and fuck your cunt, don't you, whore?"

"Yes, yes!" Luhan was delirious with want, even more with Sehun degrading him. To be treated as a lover by his adoptive father was all he wished for, and to be manhandled like this was too blissful for his little heart to handle.

Sehun's fingers increased in pace, showing how impatient the alpha really was to mount the omega. Luhan pushed his hips against the fingers and shamelessly moaned to Sehun's ear, the taboo act and unconventional relationship between them exciting his heat-affected body.

He tipped his head back when ropes of cum rushed out of his little stick, the cum staining their bodies. Sehun pulled his fingers out, flashing before Luhan the juice-stained digits before sucking on them as if Luhan's juice was the best dessert in the world. The teen blushed at the act but it also served to stir his burning loins again.

He reached for Sehun's length to satisfy his curiosity. Sehun groaned at the act and peered to see Luhan's small hand wrapped around his dick. He held the hand, guiding it on the shaft until it went rock hard.

"It's so big." Luhan said in awe as he moved his hand up and down the impressive girth. "Will it fit?"

"Same question." Sehun paused in hesitation. He brushed Luhan's bangs off his forehead and worriedly asked. "Do you still want to do this, Lu?"

"Yes." The youth answered with conviction. He took Sehun's hand and laced it with his. "Take me, Daddy."

Sehun smiled warmly and pecked the boy's nose. Luhan's giggle shifted into gasps of pain as the tip of Sehun's raging manhood slipped in the entrance. Sehun groaned as he guided himself in the tight, scorching walls that was Luhan's. Not even half of his member in but they were both panting already.

It took extra effort for Sehun, now that he needed to mind a pained Luhan and his own carnal instincts. The hand that laced with his gripped him hard, and he squeezed back to let Luhan know that he was there. He assured Luhan with kisses and words, telling the latter that everything would be okay.

They were a panting mess the moment Sehun was buried to the hilt. They could not take whole breaths, Sehun suffocated by the virgin heat around him and Luhan overwhelmed by the humongous meat stretching him wide. Sehun almost exploded when Luhan's hole tightened when the tip of his manliness accidentally brushed with the younger's sweet spot.

"How are you feeling, baby?" Sehun worriedly asked, caressing Luhan's sweaty face.

"Fine," Luhan answered weakly, face contorted into ones of pain and despair.

"Such a strong baby boy I have, taking Daddy's cock so well." Sehun pressed his lips on the hand tangled with his and laid it on the side. He pressed their foreheads and pecked Luhan's lips. "No need to rush though."

Luhan was torn between letting the ripping pain pass or succumbing to the needs of his inner wolf. Even if Sehun hardly moved, Luhan could feel it; the thick manhood filling him up so nicely. It rested there, snug, pulsating veins pressed against his walls and the leaking tip—the head that promised to knot him so well later—pressed on his prostate. The husky grunts from his apparently pleased alpha had his walls contracting around the rod. He found himself humping against Sehun's cock, fucking himself on it. Fuck the pain; he had his daddy's cock inside him after years of dreaming about it, and he ought to get the most of it.

Sehun suddenly towered him and hands found purchase on the omega's hips. Luhan let out a loud, wanton moan when Sehun pistoned without warning, the head of his penis hitting Luhan's sweet spot with such force he almost hit the headboard.

Sehun smirked as he rolled his hips on a moderate speed. "Didn't know you are on the rough side, Lu. Or is it because it is Daddy fucking you?"

"Yes, yes!" Luhan mumbled like a mantra as he desperately tried to meet Sehun's thrusts. "S-So good, Daddy. So b-big—fuck, more!"

Every pound of Sehun's dick had Luhan singing choruses to the heavens. It was as if he soared to celestial worlds with the constant hit on his bundle of nerves. His own cock leaked nonstop due to the delicious assault, the sensation of something too big trying to stretch his slick, tight hole and the fact that it was Sehun, the man of his dreams, fucking him so well.

It was Sehun's hands holding his waist with an iron grip promising to leave bruises on their wake. 

It was Sehun's dick forcing through his tightness and sending him to the starry worlds above.

It was Sehun smirking down at him, handsome face contorted to immense pleasure and satisfaction at the choking grip around his cock.

"Harder, Daddy, harder!" Luhan spread his legs wider, needing Sehun's length deeper inside him. It was gratifying to feel Sehun sliding further inside and growing impossibly bigger and harder.

"Like this?" Sehun pushed back Luhan's legs, folding them to the latter's chest. He drank in the salacious sight of his son bent in half, readily accepting the ginormous dick he was more than delighted to give.

To see Luhan sweating profusely, drooling and his eyes rolling back increased the long-suppressed libido Sehun bore. The blunt nails digging crevices on his skin further magnified the lecherous ecstasy tingling in his entire body. Everything about Luhan begged to be tainted and wrecked, which Sehun did all night long.

"More, more, more!" Luhan moaned all over again as his back pressed against the headboard. His thighs rested on Sehun's own and he held on his shoulders as he was roughly pounded against the wall. The bed creaked dangerously, skin collided with skin and Luhan's legs dangled as Sehun's thrusts turned animalistic, hitting Luhan's prostate with the roll of his hips. Tidal waves flooded in their interconnected bodies as they engaged in their amorous affair over and over again. They were one, moving not in their own accord but in sync. They forgot everything around them, delving in the forbidden passions of their suppressed desires and love.

"Fuck, baby. Can't still believe I'm between your legs and feeling your hungry hole swallowing all of my cock." Sehun husked to the boy he was fucking him so well. He kneeled a bit higher, raising Luhan with his arms as he pounded the keening boy harder.

"Knot, knot, alpha's knot," Luhan slurred after his sixth orgasm of the night. He craved for completion which could only be given by Sehun's cum filling him to the brim and the knot locking them in place.

"Getting closer, babe." Sehun raised the teen's legs to his shoulders and pinned the dainty wrists on the wall. The change of angle slid Sehun even deeper in Luhan's pulsating heat, enunciating grunts and mewls from the two of them. Sehun leaned and buried his face on Luhan's neck, inhaling the sweet scent, licking every skin he could find and hearing the rapid pulse that revealed how much the young wolf was breathless from all the good fucking he experienced.

"Daddy, Daddy…" Luhan uttered like a mantra, delirious from the ripples of pleasure coursing through his spent body. He was barely moving by now, too overwhelmed and exhausted from the constant release. Blame it on his Daddy for thoroughly fucking him to the point of near oblivion.

The damp, slick walls wrapped like a vice around Sehun told the alpha that the omega was nearing his umpteenth climax. His own stomach coiled as his end drew near, the pheromones, heavenly sensations and sinful melodies of his name flooding the room leading him closer to orgasm.

It took a few words whispered to Luhan's ear to have the omega exploding in pure gratification.

"I love you, Lu."

Sehun growled ferociously when Luhan's walls suddenly clamped around him, and he buried his manhood deep as ribbons of semen shot out. He came long and hard, the love juice spilling out from the swollen hole. His knot expanded and Luhan cried in pain. Sehun cradled Luhan's face, kissing his lips and jawline in silent apology for the inevitable pain.

The knot stopped growing and locked them in such intimate position. Luhan's legs were brought down and he sat on Sehun's lap. His arms wrapped around the elder's neck while the latter had his own arms encircling the younger's waist. They let their ragged breaths die down to rhythmical ones, and just held each other tight.

In curiosity, Sehun parted for a while to see what had become of Luhan, and he was not a bit disappointed.

Love bites littered on what was once porcelain clear skin. Bruises bloomed on the omega's narrow hips in the form of his hand prints and his neck, chest, elbows and knees bloomed in a rosy color. His flaccid little cock laid flat, with several drops of cum staining Luhan's abdomen and chest. What enamored Sehun the most though was the blissed out expression on Luhan's flushed face, drowsily smiling at him.

_Ravishing. Ethereal. Downright perfect._

"Thank you, Daddy," the enchanting being said, and Sehun found himself leaning for a tender kiss.

  
  
  
  


_"Not around for a few days. Personal business. Do not visit."_ Sehun sent the written message to the pack by a pigeon. Everything was a lie, for the two of them remained in their secluded cottage, spending most of the week making love.

The years worth delay of the onset of the omega's heat intensified his heat more than what a usual wolf felt. His heat waves were just a few hours apart; thankfully, Daddy was there to take care of his baby's needs.

In those days that they locked up in their abode, they almost did not clothe themselves. Majority of the day was spent in their naked forms, because with Luhan begging for cock every now and then, it would be useless to bother dressing up.

As far as their muddled, sexed up minds could remember, it was their third day engaging in their illicit affair. Sehun woke up to the feeling of Luhan's supple lips planting kisses on his cock. His eyes lit up the moment Sehun's orbs opened, and no later did he find himself gagging around the alpha's cock. His pretty, little mouth could only take a little past the bulbous head, but the sensation of his most favorite person in the world fucking his mouth roughly had him aroused. The image of Sehun's pleasured expression and the raspy, sexy groans and curses had his own prick throbbing and his cunt dripping.

His efforts paid off when Sehun flooded the warm orifice with cum, the thick globs tasting like heaven for the eager boy. The excess liquid went past his sealed lips and dripped down his chin, earning him a sweet reward of his swollen rim being licked like it was the best delicacy on land.

"Daddy, Daddy…" Luhan gasped with every dip of the sinful tongue in his leaking hole. The alpha feasted on him like an animal would, both driven by feral instincts of their own kind. The omega drooled nonstop at the lewd act, knees wobbling his arms giving out and dropping on his elbows. He held a pillow—Sehun's pillow—in an effort to ground himself, but how could he do so when the elder's naughty tongue speared and curled in his taint.

It was no surprise when a broad chest pressed against his back and a hard rod entered his used hole. The day before, Sehun entered his rut, and the elder was more savage than he ever was.

"You like that, baby? You like the thought of Daddy fucking your hungry boycunt open?" Sehun enunciated each syllable with a growl right on the omega's ear. His movements were rough and hurried, thighs and balls slapping against the younger's reddening ass with every thrust. The slut Luhan was for Sehun and Sehun only, he pushed his ass back, desperately fucking himself for he could never get enough of the thick, meaty penis ramming on his weakest spot. 

"Do you know how it felt whenever I saw every inch of your skin?" Sehun husked in his ear and he swore he felt the dick inside him throbbing. "Everytime you sauntered in those flimsy outfits of yours, I had to fight the urge to rip those garments, bend you over and teach you how to take cock."

Luhan keened at the mere thought of his beloved daddy desiring him the way he did. He had no clue, as he formerly thought that the reason Sehun took his virginity was to take care of his heat. Perhaps he was too mindful of the way he acted around Sehun that he went blind to the instances the elder checked him out.

"Do you think I never noticed how you looked at me?" Luhan's eyes widened at the shocking revelation. "Every single time your pretty eyes fluttered down to my cock only for you to act innocent the next second, fuck, you never failed to make me hard."

It was gratifying yet overwhelming to be taken in such position. The alpha's manhood invaded his deepest places, so deep Luhan felt his walls taking the shape of the thick organ. With his spent yet needy body almost flat on the bed, his nipples and penis rubbed against the silky sheets, further stimulating him. He was well aware of the wet, sticky puddle of cum below him, which was all Sehun and his sex's fault.

"That one time I smelled your juices on the sheets? Damn, I wanted to spank that cute little ass of yours for being a naughty boy. If I was there, I would have made you choke on my dick as I toy with your tiny prick."

Normally, Luhan would be flustered, but he grew more aroused hearing the elder berate him. His fuckhole drooled more on the cock spearing it and contracted wildly as he once again released on their bed.

Hands reached for his dainty wrists and pulled his arms back, raising his body and granting him zero control over his body. "You like this, Lu? You like being mounted and fuck like the bitch in heat you are?"

"Yes, yes, fuck yes!" He showed no shame, because why would he? Finally, after countless times of shoving his thin, small fingers in his ass while basking in his wildest drems, he was blessed with a holy, venerable dick coming from the god of sex himself. A slave for carnal pleasures like Luhan ought to show his utmost gratitude by showing the real colors of himself.

Without halting his thrusts, Sehun managed to shift into spooning position. He raised one of Luhan's leg, sliding deeper in the addictive heat and pounding straight to the spot 

Sehun took Luhan without mercy, not giving the oversensitive omega anytime to adjust before increasing his already devilish pace. From the few days they were together, he learned that Luhan liked it rough. He was as insatiable as Sehun was, spreading his legs like a whore and asking for cock right after Sehun pulled out. His pliant body tingled in the lightest of touches and his prick and hole leaked from words alone.

"How does it feel, Lu? How does it feel for your father to fuck you open? To wreck your hungry boypussy?"

"Ahhhh, ohhh, fuck." Luhan's muddled brain could not form any intelligent response but his loud, melodic noises were enough answers. His eyes rolled back with the constant abuse on his bundle of nerves and the sliding of cock in his ass. Sehun moved in ways that drove Luhan to the pits of madness, and it was at that moment that the younger realized he won't be able to go through a single day without feeling Sehun fucking the daylights out of him.

"Mine, mine, mine…" Luhan heard the possessive grunts ceaselessly whispered to his skin. A hand wrapped around his member, languidly stroking it in contrast with the thrusts invading his erstwhile sacred sanctuary.

The knowledge that Sehun wanted him to himself had the omega crying and arching his back to euphoric bliss. Pulses of cum unloaded in his clenching ass, rocking to ride out their orgasms and to bury his growing knot deeply.  
  
  
  


"Daddy."

"Mmm."

"What are we?"

They sat outside their cabin, naked bodies covered only by a thick blanket wrapped around them. They drank soothing cups of warm ginger ale as they waited for the sun to rise from its slumber and lighten the forlorn world with its scintillating rays.

Luhan's heat and Sehun's rut were finally over. Now that the lusty haze they basked in the last few days dissipated into thin air, Luhan figured out that it was the right time to talk about everything with an unclouded judgment.

"What do you think?" Sehun took his cup down and his arm joined the other already wrapped around Luhan's waist. He laid his chin on the beauty's shoulder and shut his eyes, inhaling the scent of the omega.

"I don't know." Luhan's hand reached for the alpha's head and lovingly caressed his jet black locks. It warmed his heart to see Sehun in such a state; a serene, relaxed one, not preoccupied with worries about the pack. He was not on guard nor alert, merely at peace.

At that moment, Sehun was not a pack alpha; he was merely Sehun with his Luhan, the only person who could give him such tranquility.

"How do you feel about me?"

It did not take a single second for Luhan to answer. "I love you."

"I love you, Lu," Sehun replied in a heartbeat, "for the longest time."

"So do I."

Only the sound of their breaths and the chirping birds could be heard.

"You know the price of being with me, don't you?"

"I know what I'm engaging into." Luhan knew that death would come knocking on their door once word comes out. Being with Sehun meant hiding whatever they have from the rest of the world.

"As much as I would love to claim you as mine, the consequences of what we delved into may be too much for you to handle."

Luhan smiled sadly as he stared at the horizon before them. "Do you regret anything, Daddy?"

"Never will I regret every moment I spent with you, silly." A finger poked his nose, the omega giggling. The alpha held his hand, interlaced their fingers, and tenderly kissed each knuckle. "It's just… we need to hide and lie to the pack about whatever would be the fruit of our love."

"I don't mind though, Daddy. As long as we are together, everything does not matter."

Luhan's smile was even more radiant than the sun at the peak of its glory, and Sehun found himself falling harder for the omega.

"Same, love. So, may I claim you now? For real, that is."

Luhan's eyes twinkled as he bared his neck to his mate. "Bite me."

  
  
  
  


"Luhan is pregnant."

"Who is the father?"

"A man not worth to be my son's mate."

Clamor resounded in the meeting place. How could there not be a commotion when Sehun won't let them see his son who mated and got pregnant without their knowledge.

"What the fuck, Sehun?" An elder retorted to the head alpha. "How could he get pregnant when he was merely cooped in your home?"

"Why are you asking me, when the number of hours that I am outside of my own home is greater than the time I stay there?" Sehun's dark orbs shone a golden glow, indicating his thinning patience. "Whatever happened to my son is none of your business. We already talked this out."

"You did not even talk this out with us?"

"Why would I talk about this to senile imbeciles like you?" Sehun hissed, eyes wild. "This is a familial matter."

"But from your lineage, the future heir of the throne would come. What do you think our pack's image would be deemed if the others know that the mother of the future heir was impregnated by an unknown man? That he mated with someone without a mating ceremony, introductions—"

"Whatever the identity of the father of his child is not important. The thing is, whatever is inside his womb is part of my lineage. They are mine. They are my grandchildren. Fuck social norms. Fuck whatever they say. These children are mine."

"Alpha! This is so unbecoming—"

"Sehun, listen," one of the elders glared at the younger. "Alpha, your decisions do not just affect you but also us. The shame, the odium of having illegitimate grandchildren would not be only on you but to the entire pack."

"Stop exaggerating."

"We are not."

"You shut up."

"Oh no I won't, Sehun-ah. You have always been the one who gets the final say just because you are the head alpha. You have to wake up from this madness. Your son is bewitching you."

"What did you just say?" Sehun's godly features morphed into grotesque ones, blood boiling with rage.

"He is bewitching you. He would be your downfall. If it isn't clear, history seems to be repeating itself. It's the same old story. An omega banged by an unknown man, someone who is not the omega's mate. Your son is just like his mother, a dishonorable whore, and look at you just letting it happ—"

It was no wonder how Sehun left the place with blood stained hands.

He wanted to come home but he knew he couldn't. He wouldn't want Luhan to worry about him again, especially with his delicate pregnancy.

Sehun needed to cool down first before trudging his way back, which is the exact reason he went to his safe haven:

The mountains.

With his speed, he was able to reach the place in no time. His steps grew slower when he was near a certain cave, intending to take his sweet time to savour the experience of treading the place.

It would be the last time he would visit the place, for he found his sanctuary in Luhan and their future family.

He was several meters from the cave when he heard a pained, croaky groan. A sadistic smile crept on his face as he entered the mouth of the cave he always stayed in whenever he needed to wind down.

That hopeless sound never failed to make him calm down.

An old torch rested near the entrance, the one he had always used. With two flint stones, he lit it up and walked inside.

Sehun went deeper and deeper and deeper, navigating his way with ease due to years of visiting the cave. The sounds of hushed agony resounded louder as he went closer to his destination, and how bright his smile had become when his eyes fell down the tied up set of broken limbs he so wanted to see.

"Hello there, ex!" He cheerily greeted his forsaken unfaithful mate who helplessly panted on the rocky surface. Sehun placed the torch on a makeshift holder and sat down the ground, casually raising a knee where he rested his elbow on.

Normally, the she-wolf would snarl at him but she seemed too debilitated to even open her mouth.

Sick gratification flooded Sehun's mind as he watched the scraggly, filthy, wounded woman glare at him. By the looks of it, her time would be soon up, the longest time being four to five days. The fact that the despicable woman lived for such a long time despite eating nothing but dirt from the ground and the nearly rotting fruits that Sehun tossed to the ground whenever he visited could be considered a feat, even with the wolves' innate survival abilities and long life expectancy.

Even in such a pitiful, poor condition, her beauty was still prominent and it really was no wonder where Luhan got his attractive appearance from.

The thing was, the way the disgusting scum stared at him drastically contrasted with the loving gaze Luhan directed to him.

"Are the birds feeding you well? Or should I say, are they waiting to feed on you?" Sehun hollered, the wicked, diabolic sound of his laughs and applause echoing in the cave.

"By the way, I know that you love the presence of your forsaken mate, but sorry to tell you that this will be my last visit." Sehun mumbled with feigned sadness, even though he knew that the other would never be fooled. "You won't be suffering without me for long though, at least judging by how ill you are. Plus, your son would suspect me of cheating on him if I always leave, don't you think?"

It was such a delight to the ears to see his former mate letting out a strained, low growl.

"Awww. Are you jealous?" A sinister grin painted across Sehun's face. "Your ears are still working fine, right? You heard it well, didn't you?"

Sehun crept closer, hand finding its way on the other's grimy hair. He pulled it, desiring to scan the features he used to love. "Your son, or should I say, my son, as I was the one who raised him, really took after you, my dear."

A pained whimper.

"He bore your eyes, only that his orbs bear more of an innocent glint. Well, he ain't a cheating bitch like his mother, afterall."

A stray tear.

"His nose is in the same shape as yours, as well as your lips. However, for some reason, he looks prettier." Sehun let go of the woman, letting her fall on her face as if she was trash. "Well, maybe because he is way younger and fresher. He smells better too, compared to the heap of filth that you are especially now. Fuck, you stink. Why did I even hold your hair, tss."

The pack's head alpha, the dreaded alpha who demanded authority with his mere stare, Sehun, childishly stomped his feet as he stood up. He dusted himself and rubbed his bloody, grimy hand on his pants.

He glared down to the pathetic being, gaze cold as if terribly repulsed. The unfaithful motherfucker squirmed and curled under his powerful gaze, and just like that, he _laughed._

"Oh, oh, oh, wait, I remember!" Sehun excitedly snapped his fingers as he manically cackled. He crouched down, peering at the dying woman. He leaned a bit closer, ignoring the stench of the sordid she-wolf.

He whispered, "you know what? He is so good in bed, way better than you. He is so fucking tight I could fuck him for hours. He gets wet very easily and comes without being touched. Boy gets so horny just at the thought of my dick pounding his sweet cunt. He's also so obedient, willing to follow his Daddy's wishes. Also, I don't know how he does it, but his body is so flexible. He could take my cock even in the most compromising positions, unlike you boringass motherfucker."

Sehun _pouted_ as if sorry, and then he rose on his feet. He purposely kicked the dust of the ground towards the other, making the other choke and cough.

"I better get going. My son, oh I mean my mate may be looking for me. Want me to send your regards to him?" Sehun clucked his tongue as he turned on his heels, still standing. "I can't though, because he loathes the very thought of you. He once told me he would never be like you and that he would treasure me unlike you. Wah, if only he knew how you tried taking him away from your abusive ex-mate… not that he needs to know that."

"M-M-My…" The woman coughed, tears cascading down her cheeks. "M-My… s-so… s-s-son."

Sehun got the torch from the holder. He turned for the very last time, the fire illuminating his nearly deranged features. "Again, he is not. He only bears your blood. He bears my love."


End file.
